


My Dear Assistant

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Infidelity, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: William ends up being unfaithful to Annette.





	My Dear Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon on tumblr for william birkin who's feelings for his assistant drive him to be unfaithful.
> 
> hope this is what you wanted!

William Birkin was constantly plagued with thoughts about his new assistant that weren't exactly...suitable for work. You were young, beautiful, vibrant - pretty much everything Annette was not. William loved his wife, but they had always been more married to their work than they were married to each other. 

It didn't help that you were always prancing around in a tight, short skirt and low-cut blouse either. Your attire was well within the dress code, but tempting nonetheless. The black pumps you paired with your outfit made you completely irresistible. 

One day in particular, he was unable to control his impulses. He ran a hand over your ass while you were bent over, recording some new data. He had done it to Annette hundreds of times, trying to light a fire under her - not that it ever really worked. He felt you stiffen immediately under his touch. _Shit._ He had blown it. 

You set down your pen and turned around to face your superior. William noticed you had a curious expression on your face, not one of disgust like he expected. 

You raised an eyebrow. “Did I just feel your hand on my ass, sir?” Your voice had a certain smugness to it.

William didn't say anything. He just looked down at his feet. You closed the gap between him and you, completely invading his personal space. You pressed yourself up against him and palmed his crotch through his pants. 

“What would Annette say?” you purred into his ear. “About you wanting to fuck your assistant? I've seen the way you look at me. I've just been waiting for you to make the first move.” 

You stepped away from him and moved your hands to your blouse, starting to undo the buttons. You smirked at him while he looked back at you with astoundment. 

“You want to fuck me, right? Because it would be totally awkward now if you didn't.” You tilted your head, awaiting his answer. 

William seemed to be in a daze, but then he snapped out of it. “Yes, I want to fuck you, [Y/N].” 

“Good.” You continued unbuttoning your top and discarded it on the floor when you were done. 

You were left in your mesh bustier. You started to pull down your skirt when you heard William bark, “Leave it.” It made you giggle. 

You sat down on the table and bunched your skirt up at your waist, revealing your matching underwear to him. You heard him suck in a breath when he noticed your thigh high pantyhose. 

“See something you like?” you asked coyly, batting your lashes. 

“Yes. Yes, I do,” he rasped as he clamped his mouth over yours. He gripped your chin with his hand, willing your mouth open so he could thrust his tongue inside. 

He desperately swirled his tongue around your mouth. You pulled him closer by threading your hands in his hair. He wedged himself in between your thighs and you wrapped your legs around him. You felt his hands start groping your chest and your tits were soon bared to the air as he pulled the lingerie down. You moaned when he squeezed your nipples. 

He kissed down your collarbone and when he reached your breasts, he took one of your nipples into his mouth. He licked all around the bud while he assaulted the other one with little pinches and tugs. Thinking of someone walking in on you two - especially Annette - spurred you on even more. 

Annette had never liked you and vice versa. She always looked down on you and treated you like a lesser. Your guess was she didn't like how close you got to be to her husband. And now you were giving her even more reasons to despise you. _Take that bitch. Your husband wants me and not you._

You moaned when his teeth grazed your nipple. The sound of people talking outside reminded you that you couldn't dawdle. 

“Mr. Birkin, we don't have time for foreplay,” you said breathily. He popped his mouth off your nipple. 

“Too bad. Guess you're right though.” He went to go lock the door. 

When he came back, he moved you onto your hands and knees. He pulled your panties to the side. You felt his tongue move through your folds. You let out a whine as your elbows buckled. You knew you had said there wasn’t time, but you couldn’t keep yourself from rocking your cunt back onto his tongue. He gripped your hips as he ate your pussy. You put your hand over your mouth to stifle your moans. He flicked his tongue over your clitoris and you could barely contain the moan you emitted. Your nerves were melting

You felt his finger edging along your inner labia. He inserted it and soon it was joined by another finger. He pumped them in and out while he continued to lick your throbbing sex. Your orgasm was on the brink of happening when he flipped you over. 

“Please don’t stop,” you whimpered.

“I don’t plan to,” he said, moving to unzip his trousers. 

He didn’t bother to undress further than pulling his cock out. As soon as he did so, he pulled you towards the edge of the table and lined himself up with your entrance. He started thrusting into you at an eager pace, using one of your legs as leverage. 

It was like something straight out of a porno - you were half-undressed, had stockings and high heel pumps on, and your married boss was fucking you. It was so wrong, but it turned you on even further. 

The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. William groped one of your tits as he thrust in and out of you. You threw your head back and let out a moan. Fuck it all. Who cared if someone heard. He was their boy genius; they couldn’t fire him. 

He sped up, starting to slam into you at a breakneck speed. You slid back and forth on the table with the force of it. William was reaching deep inside of you with every stroke - you knew it wouldn’t be long before you came. He moved your leg so it was adjacent to its twin and resumed fucking you. The new position brought unimaginable pleasure to you. 

“ _Keep going, keep going!_ ” you urged. Your brain felt like mush. 

You felt him tugging at your stockings as he continued to drill your pussy. Little moans and whines spilled from your lips, much to William's enjoyment. Your pussy was contracting around him, indicating your orgasm was bound to happen soon. 

“I'm gonna come, sir! Oh my god!” You were a little too loud, but it didn't matter to you. 

William took hold of your chin with his free hand and made you look at him. 

“Come for me, [Y/N],” he instructed, pounding your cunt even faster. His words sent you over the edge.

“ _I'm coming!_ " you screamed as your orgasm hit. You collapsed against the table as you rode it through. 

William continued to slam his hips against your backside for a bit longer before he sheathed himself in you one final time and came in your cunt. His seed spilled into your womb, filling you with warmth. He grabbed your face again, this time pulling you into a kiss. His cock was still inside you. It felt good. 

After a bit, he removed his lips from yours and you felt him pull out. 

“Best damn assistant I've ever had,” he said lowly, smacking your ass. 

You watched as he fixed his clothes. He walked back over to you and pulled you up into a sitting position. 

“Come on, let's get back to work. No doubt they heard us. You're quite the screamer, sweetheart.”

You felt yourself blush as he tucked a stray hair behind your ear. You moved your panties so they were once again covering your (now well-fucked) pussy and hopped off the table. You complied with his suggestion and recommenced writing down data. There was a pleasant throbbing in between your legs. You squeezed your legs together, trying to suppress it. 

William acted as if the events that had transpired between you two hadn't - stating observations and reading what you needed to write down out loud - but you felt the proof seeping down your thighs. You wondered what would happen if Annette ever found out. You quickly decided you never wanted to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> leave requests or prompts in my ask box on [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
